Little Things
by DSISandraPullman39
Summary: Maybe someday you'll realise that you can inspire such love because of who and what you are and if you don't it won't matter because I can love you enough for both of us.


**Little Things**

**Disclaimer:-** Don't own them just borrowing!

**Episode:- **None

**Pairing:- **Sandra/Gerry

**Rating:- **T

**Achieve:- . /group/new_tricksff/**

**Summary:-** Maybe someday you'll realise that you can inspire such love because of who and what you are and if you don't it won't matter because I can love you enough for both of us.

**Author's Note:- **I wrote this ages ago an thought I had published it until I was talking to Beth about it and she had no idea what I meant! Hunted about and found it so here it is, enjoy and reviews would be lovely.

_Your hand fits in mine _

_Like it was made for me_

_But bear in mind_

_It was meant to be_

The office is empty as you finally switch off the lights your hand reaching for mine as we leave together. I love that we can show how we feel now after so long pretending and I love the fact your fingers are lacing with mine as we walk. We were meant to do this, to be together, to make each other happy it may have taken us a while to get there but now that we have nothing has ever felt so right to me.

_And I'm joining the dots_

_With the freckles on your face _

_And it all makes sense to me_

As you drive I watch the concentration on your face as you rant about chauvinism and organisational discrimination and my pulse races at the fire and determination in your words.

"I mean what the hell? I swear if you have tits and a womb in this job you're screwed from the offset." Oh now you expect a response from me and I don't think I can form a complete sentence right now. All I can think about is getting you home and acting on the desire now running hot in my veins. No one has ever made me want them like you do and no one ever will because I know now, it's clear to me, that you are the only one who can make the world make sense to me.

_I know you're never loved_

_The crinkle by your eyes when you smile_

"Well speaking personally even before I was intimately acquainted with your tits and the joy of screwing you I never once though the fact you are a woman made you any less capable than the rest of us at your job." Now you're laughing and gracing me with that smile that makes me melt. I love how your face lights up, how your eyes sparkle and you look at me in a way that makes everything seem brighter. I know you hate it when I tell you how beautiful you are when you smile but it's true. Whatever you think, however you feel about yourself, your age, the perception you have about how you've changed over the years I love everything about you especially that smile that always makes me feel like I'm the only person allowed to see it.

_You've never loved your stomach and your thighs_

_The dimples in your back at the bottom of your spine_

_But I love them endlessly_

We've pulled up outside your home…..our home I don't think I'll ever get used to that and you're looking at me in a way that tells me you are desperate for me as I am or you. We only just make it through the door before we're tearing at each other's clothes and I am desperate to touch more of you, kiss all those parts of your body that I desire. You never seem happy with yourself, there's always something you don't like or would change but as I trace your thighs with my hands my lips trailing over your tummy and coming to on rest on your breasts teasing first one them the other under my fingers you are perfection to me. You are spectacular and until the day I die I will never understand why you can't see it about yourself.

_I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth_

_But it's you, it's you, oh it's you they add up to_

_I'm in love with you and all the little things._

As we make love, as for that moment in time there is no one but us, I am amazed by how wonderful you feel, by how you make me feel like I am the only man who has ever been able to please you. I want to whisper ever compliment I can in these moments, I want to tell you how beautiful, how desirable, how spectacular you are but I won't. All those things are part of the reason I love you but I know you don't need to hear it you just need me and I'm all yours.

_You can't go to bed without a cup of tea_

_And maybe that's the reason that you talk in your sleep_

_All those conversation are the secrets I keep_

_Though it makes no sense to me._

As you sleep later I lie with you in my arms listening to you murmur quietly in your sleep I thank my lucky stars once more that you are mine. I love to listen to the conversations you have in your dreams. I love how I can never quite make out the words except when part of it involves me then my name seems to shine like a beacon from the confusion and my heart swells as I drift off myself the joy of having you in my arms a feeling I will never become used to.

_You'll never love yourself half as much as I love you,_

_You'll never threat yourself right darlin'_

_But I want you to know, if I let you know I'm here for you_

_Maybe you'll love yourself like I love you._

My dreams are filled with images of you, of us, of how happy you make me. I know you'll never see what I do, you'll never see the beautiful, sexy, intelligent, capable woman I love. You'll never understand that these things shine from you like the sun breaking through the clouds. Every day I look at you and thank the lord you are mine and every day I hope that if I keep loving you with all my heart it will be enough for you to realise that you are worth it. Maybe someday you'll realise that you can inspire such love because of who and what you are and if you don't it won't matter because I can love you enough for both of us.


End file.
